lost and found
by Willcanwrite
Summary: percy is killed by tartarus - but a certin godess of rebirth has a part to play in it, 14 years later he is reborn to help the gods in the new war against tartarus but in the time that he was gone annabeth has married and had a child little does he know the kid is his and annabeths husband is an abusive gabe-style prick. will percy be freed from the confines of his mind?warning:ooc
1. Percy's bed gets destroyed

Lost and found

 _ **A/N Percy was the only one to go to Tartarus – he gave Annabeth the drakon bone sword**_

Annabeth chase was on her bunk with her sword and her laptop when the breakfast conch sounded, she placed the sword on her desk and walked out of her room she looks around the main omega of cabins and by the look of it Percy's still asleep, not very surprising really, while walking she wondered if a Bellona cabin should be made, she'd have to ask Reyna about that – see if she wants one.

Arriving at the dinning pavilion she is greeted by Malcolm – her second in command and brother - with a simple "hello" she replied with another simple greeting, a dip of the head in Malcolm's direction, she was about to take a bite of her food when a rain of confetti covers her and her food "Stolls" "and Leo" a voice behind her says "may I ask why you dumped pink heart confetti over me and my food?" she questioned "well we ahh umm ahh… why'd we do it again Travis?" Conner questioned his twin "anniversary idiot" Travis told him "oh yeah we wanted to wish you and Percy a happy anniversary! And stuff" Conner grinned "run?" Travis asked her "yes I would think you should" she replied "wait why run?" asked Conner "you'll find out in a minute if you don't" Leo and Travis told him already sprinting away.

After finishing her breakfast Annabeth decided to go work on her swordplay, she walked to her cabin, picked up her drakon bone sword and with her sword on her shoulder strolled out the door.

 **45 minutes of practice later**

Annabeth was starting to get worried, Percy usually slept in but not till 10 am, she sheathed her sword and walked to the Poseidon cabin, Opening the door she saw a huge mess – clothes on the floor, part of the bed ripped off "Chiron" she called out "yes Annabeth she heard him reply "Percy is missing" she waited to make sure he heard "again" Chiron asked her "yes" she replied, she turned around to see Chiron at the door "I'll call a council meeting" he told her "I'll get the romans then" she replied,

A/N hi sorry it took so long. I've been procrastinating but it was my birthday so I have a sort of excuse; D hopefully from now on out there will be an update every 1-3 days.

Thanks for reading,

Will


	2. Annabeth gets told to woman up

Lost and found

A/N:I am so sorry;

I have had so much stuff on and my schools huge production and stuff and holidays – I don't really have any real reason for not updating but please forgive me and expect irregular updates with a least 2 per month.

disclaimer I am not Rick Rordan

-Last time on lost and found-

" _I'll call a council meeting," he told her_

" _I'll get the romans then" she replied,_

-Now-

Reyna was Ripping a dummy apart when she received the Iris Message "please deposit one drachama" she heard a pleasant female voice ask,

She looked in her pockets, a single drachama was lodged perfectly between her silver pocketknife and a pack of gum, she picked up the drachama and through it into the rainbow.

She was greeted by the glum face of a daughter of Athena "Annabeth why the long face?" she asked sensing that something was wrong "missing camper" Annabeth replied "shit who is it?" Reyna asked

"Percy" Annabeth whispered on the verge of tears.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Yeah?"

"Woman up!"

 **(Who gets the reference? If you get it review what it's from and you get a cookie and shout out (::))**

"Seriously though I have never seen you like this" Reyna told her

"Can you get your camp leaders and come for a war meeting- we need to discuss this" Annabeth asked

"Sure we'll be there in a few hours" Reyna replied.

-={+}=-

5 hours of waiting, pacing and smacking her head against the wall later

Annabeth Pov

I was sitting on the big house's front porch when the roman leaders arrived.

10 of them – 2 for each cohort – out of one car popped hazel, frank and Reyna, Frank gave me a reassuring smile as if to say, "everything will be fine", Hazel gave me a kiss on the cheek and Reyna gave me a Hug.

"Come on we've got a meeting to got to" Reyna told me

"Yeah I know" I replied

"Is there anything you don't know?" Hazel asked me

"Come on lets just go to the meeting," I told her secretly filled with pride.

At the meeting

"Now as you may know we have a missing camper" Chiron says his voice depressed

"Who is it?" A roman centrum asked,

"Percy Jackson" Chiron Replied.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating.**

 **And for the crappy chapter.**

 **Please review and forgive me**

 **Will A.K.A Willcanwrite**

4


End file.
